Through the Night
by impatient14
Summary: Caroline grieves the loss of her mother. Takes place after the events of "Stay" Multi-chapter, not sure how many yet.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline couldn't even step through her front door.

She stood on her porch, key in hand, staring into her house. Her eyes were dry, but only because she had spent the last several hours releasing all of her tears.

"Caroline?" Stefan stood behind her, his voice soft and full of concern.

They had driven from the hospital after Liz' body was taken to the morgue.

"I- I can't. I just..." Caroline turned away from the door towards Stefan but didn't meet his eyes. She kept her gaze the keys in her hands.

Stefan stepped towards her. "You don't have to. Come on." He reached out to put his hand on her arm and lead her back to the car.

"I should get some things..." She turned back towards the door, then back to Stefan. "Stefan?" She asked weakly.

Wordlessly, Stefan gently pulled her keys out of her hand and used them to open the door to Caroline's house.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him softly.

He used his vamp speed to quickly put a bag together for Caroline. He grabbed enough clothes for a few days and some toiletries from the bathroom. On his way out he noticed a picture of Caroline and her mom on the wall.

Stefan stood there, staring at the little girl on her pink bicycle smiling proudly while her mother beamed down at her. He took the picture from the wall and placed it in the bag.

Stefan walked outside and locked the door behind him.

He found Caroline waiting in her car, head leaning against the window, staring out into the night. Her face was broken in despair, her eyes devoid of all light. Stefan wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain, but he knew what it was like to lose a mother. Caroline would be depressed no matter what he said to her, no matter what he did. He would just have to be there to support her, in what ever she needed.

He placed her bag in the trunk and got into the drivers side of the car.

"Thank you." Caroline's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't look at him, her eyes held steady on the night's sky.

"Of course." Stefan tried to smile but knew it was useless. She wasn't going to look over at him. He started the car and began the drive back to the Salvatore house.

As they pulled away from her neighborhood, Caroline let out a soft whimper that she tried to conceal by turning her face even farther from Stefan.

Stefan reached out and put his hand over Caroline's, stroking the back with his thumb. Caroline squeezed his in return.

He held her hand the entire drive home.

When they got to the Salvatore house, Stefan looked over to Caroline to find that she had fallen asleep. She looked so unlike the woman he had seen just minutes ago at her house. Her face had a peaceful glow that drew his hand to her, pulling her hair back so he could see her better.

Liz's words rang in his head.

_She is going to need you._

Of course Stefan knew that, and of course he wanted nothing more than to spend every minute he could helping Caroline get through this. Not because her mother asked him to, but because he cared so deeply for her.

"Caroline?" Stefan barely whispered, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

Her eyebrows raised slightly but she remained still.

Stefan couldn't suppress a smile as he stared over at the beautiful blonde next to him. He felt butterflies as he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He crouched down and carefully lifted Caroline out of the car. He left the car door open, knowing he would have to come back out to get her bag.

He managed to open the front door and walked into his house.

Elena walked down the stairs as he approached them. Her face fell slightly when she saw Stefan carrying Caroline into the house.

"Hey, how is she?" she whispered, her voice tense but concerned.

Stefan looked down at Caroline. "She's...you know." He said softly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Im going to put her into the room next to mine, can you go grab her bag and shut the car door?"

"Sure, do you have the keys?"

"yeah, hold on."

Stefan artfully shifted Caroline's weight into one of his arms so he would have easy access to his front pocket to grab the keys.

After handing them to Elena he walked up the stairs and into the room next to his. Stefan carefully laid Caroline down onto the bed, making sure she was in a comfortable position.

Stefan was just going to put her down and get the bag from Elena to set up her toiletries in the bathroom, but he couldn't look away from Carolines sleeping face.

He was still reeling from the kiss they shared only hours before and couldn't help but think about it everytime he looked at her.

_What did it mean? She's my best friend, did I make a mistake?_

The kiss itself was on a level on its own. Absolute perfection, something that surprised Stefan and confused him even more.

_Will she regret it? Do I regret it?_

Stefan shook his head, No. He didn't regret it. He didn't know what it meant for them and their future, but he knew he would never take back that kiss.

A soft smile formed over Stefan's lips as he thought of it again.

Elena walked in then, Caroline's bag on her shoulder.

"Stefan, I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep. Ill take care of her." Elena put the bag on the chair in the corner and walked over to him.

Stefan didn't move. He knew he should probably let Elena take care of Caroline. He was unsure where they stood and didn't want to push himself into a situation that would be unfair to Caroline.

"Uh-" He was about to say okay when Caroline's voice rang in his ears.

"Stefan." She still laid in the position he had set her down in. Her tone was soft and when he looked down into her eyes, he knew immediately what she wanted.

"No, Elena. Its okay. Ill stay with her."

Elena looked at Caroline, then back to Stefan.

"Alright," her eyebrows rose a good bit when she let out a sigh. "Caroline, i'm just down the hall if you need me."

Caroline just nodded slightly and turned her gaze down to the floor.

Elena walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Stefan looked back down at Caroline.

"Can I get you anything?" He racked his brain to remember the last time he saw her eat.

She shook her head so softly, Stefan almost missed it.

She looked up at him and he knew exactly what she wanted.

Stefan crossed the room quickly, shut the door, and turned off the lights.

He went over to the bed, taking off his shoes as he walked. He removed Caroline's shoes too before climbing into the bed next to her. She slide her body over enough for him to get in and Stefan wrapped her up in his arms. Her head laid on his chest, her hand rested below his ribcage.

Being in bed with her, wrapped up in her, Stefan felt more confused than ever. He was trying to squash the rising passion he felt in his chest, something that was definitely uncalled for in their current situation.

He heard Caroline's breathing even out once more and knew she had fallen back asleep.

Stefan stroked Caroline's arm with his fingertips as he fell asleep, convincing himself he was soothing her, but deep down he knew he just wanted to feel as much as her as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan felt the emptiness of his arms before he was fully awake. He opened his eyes to search the bed, but Caroline wasn't there.

His brow furrowed and he sat up and got out of bed.

"Caroline?" Stefan called for her, hoping she hadn't needed him in the night when he was sleeping.

The sun was pouring through the window, and Stefan could tell by its point in the sky it hadn't risen long ago.

Stefan opened his ears to the sounds of the house, something he usually never did, especially with Elena and Damon back together.

He could hear two sets of lungs breathing softly and evenly. Elena and Damon were still sleeping.

He searched for sounds of Caroline but she wasn't there.

Stefan reached for his phone on the bed, which had fallen out of his pocket in the night.

He dialed Caroline's number and prayed she would answer.

He got her voicemail. "Hi, Its Caroline, leave a message!"

Stefans sighed at the sound of her voice and it took him longer than it should to begin speaking

"Caroline- uh- its Stefan. Where are you? Call me back please.'

Stefan walked into the bathroom and quickly showered and changed into clean clothes.

He was out the door in under five minutes.

_I should try the flower shop first. Then the funeral home. Maybe the cemetery too...she'd want to see where her mother would be buried._

Stefan drove into town, thinking about all the places she would go.

_I don't think she would go home. She couldn't even-_

Stefan's thoughts were cut off by a glimpse of his blonde best friend walking along the street. She was on her phone, visibly upset.

Stefan parked his car immediately, not caring that he was blocking another car in. He could hear Caroline's conversation as he got out of the car.

"Listen to me, I don't care if you have to drive to Bornia, I want sunflowers! I don't care if you are out of stock, I don't care if you have to grow some with some magic beans, just do it!"

Stefan sighed as he reached her, concern washing over his features.

Caroline stopped short as Stefan stepped in front of her.

"I'll be there in five minutes- figure it out." Caroline pressed END on her phone and stuffed it into her purse.

"You don't have to do this right now." Stefans voice was soft and he reached out to put his hand on Caroline's arm.

"Well someone has to. This all has to be done." She continued walking down the street. "The funeral director says we can have the funeral tomorrow so i'm getting the flowers done now."

"Why don't you let me deal with the flowers, you just go back to my house. Try to relax, maybe get some more sleep." Stefan stopped her and turned her to face him. He could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"I cant sleep anymore." She looked down at her feet, color rising to her cheek against her will. She felt silly and ashamed that when she woke up this morning in Stefan's arms, her pain was significantly less. Being with him made her feel so safe, and comforted. Which only made her feel guilty. "Thank you...for staying with me last night...but i'm fine now." She walked around him and headed for the flower shop.

Stefan knew that if Caroline was determined to do this, he wasn't going to be able to stop her. He would just have to do it with her. There was no way he was letting her do any of this alone.

So Stefan turned to follow Caroline, putting his hand in hers as they made their way to the flower shop.

They spent the day preparing for the funeral that was to be held the following day.

Stefan ended up compelling the florist to get the sunflowers by any means necessary. Then he and Caroline went to her mothers office to get her dress uniform for her to be buried in. Caroline would have preferred for her mother to be buried in a white dress, surrounded by flowers, but she knew what her mother wanted.

By the time they finished ordering the food for the wake at the grille. Caroline was barely speaking anymore. All the days activities had distracted her enough, but now that they were headed back to Stefan's house, Caroline slipped back into near catatonia.

Stefan immediately went to find blood bags when they got home and Caroline went into the living room where a fire blazed in the fireplace. She sat there, staring into the fire, forcing herself to hold it together.

_You are strong Caroline. Be strong._

Images of her mother's last memory swam through her mind. Watching herself ride away from her mother's proud arms, brought all of Caroline's tears out again and she gave herself over to them.

In the basement, Stefan heard Caroline's sobs and Vamp sped with two blood bags up to her.

He immediately sat next to her dropping the blood bags on the floor, and pulled her to him. His hand ran through her hair, his lips whispered comforting words into her ear.

"She's really gone Stefan, Im never...she'll never...she's gone" Caroline spoke through her sobs, pulling at Stefans shirt, as if begging him to return her mother to her.

"Hey, shhh, Caroline," Stefan pulled Caroline's face back so he could look into her eyes. His hands were on either side of her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. "Your mother will always be with you. Just because you cant see her, doesn't mean she isn't here. She lives in you."

Caroline's sobs quieted but her mouth turned down into the saddest frown Stefan had ever seen. He pulled her back to his chest and leaned back into the couch. His back faced the side of the couch so that Caroline could lay against him.

They laid there for hours, Caroline letting Stefan comfort her, Stefan wanting nothing more than to take away every ounce of her pain.

Eventually Caroline fell asleep and Stefan took her up to his room this time, laying her in his bed. She turned over to her side, facing the outside of the bed. Stefan got into his bed and laid behind her, draping his arm around her and pulling her close to his body.

He could feel Caroline settle into their position and fall back into deep sleep.

Before giving himself over to sleep Stefan found himself propping himself up on his elbow, and leaning over to see Caroline's face once more.

_She is everything to me now._

Stefan easily fell asleep that night, getting used to the idea of Caroline Forbes' face being the last thing he sees everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

_I bury my mom today._

Caroline stayed in Stefan's arms this morning. Her instinct was to run away, but this morning she couldn't summon the courage. Being there, laying with him, it eased her heartache.

She turned over so she could look into his face as he slept.

A faint smile played on his lips and Caroline wondered what Stefan was dreaming about.

With everything going on with her mom, she hadn't really processed the sudden change in her relationship with this beautiful man laying next to her.

She had fallen asleep with Stefan before, the night they were at the travellers camp, but the last two nights were different. First of all, he had kissed her.

_Stefan kissed me._

He had made the first move. Caroline had given him every opportunity to pull back before she allowed him to connect their lips.

It was like a dream, that kiss.

Caroline closed her eyes hard, shaking her head slightly.

_I shouldn't be thinking about that. I am saying goodbye to my mom today._

She opened her eyes again to find Stefan staring into them.

She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the way he was looking at her.

Stefan couldn't imagine a better way to wake up every morning. The first thing he sees is Caroline's face and it makes him forget momentarily everything that still keeps them apart.

He had dreamed of a happier time for them. Caroline's mom had never gotten sick and the two of them had found their way into each other's hearts anyway. Before he woke up, he and Caroline were sipping bourbon on a beach somewhere, holding hands and living their lives together. He never wanted it to end.

Neither of them speak, they just keep their eyes on one another, finding comfort in each other, in the silence.

A knock at the door makes Caroline blink and draws her attention to the sound. Stefan keeps his eyes locked on her face, unaffected by the world around him.

"Stefan?" Damon's voice came from the behind the door.

Stefan sighed and reluctantly turned his face towards the door.

"Yeah" Stefan kept his arm draped over Caroline but propped himself up on his elbow.

Damon took that as a sign that it was okay to come in and opened the door. "Hey, I don't know if I can-"

Damon's eyes traveled to Caroline and stopped there.

"Well good morning, _Caroline_." He accentuated her name, like he was pronouncing it for the first time. A classic Damon Salvatore smirk shined on his lips.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"What is it Damon?" Stefan voice was irritated, he hoped Damon wouldn't say anything to upset Caroline.

Damon stammered slightly. "Uh- maybe we can talk later." His voice became much softer, no trace of teasing and he added to Caroline, "I made some coffee, and Elena's got your dressed ironed- its hanging in your- the other room."

Caroline was surprised by how tenderly Damon spoke to her.

"Thank you." She gave him a weak smile and turned her eyes back to the window.

Damon shut the door then, leaving Stefan and Caroline alone again in his room.

Stefan's arm still rested over Caroline's stomach. He stroked her arm with his hand and looked down at her.

"So, how about a hot shower and ill bring you some coffee when you're done."

Caroline thought about that for a moment then agreed. While she wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day laying in bed with Stefan, she knew she had to face what the day held for her.

Caroline nodded and sat up to get out of bed.

Stefan pulled his arm back, feeling the void immediately.

As he walked to his closet to get changed he decided to run to the store while Caroline was in the shower. He wanted to pick up some of her favorite tea instead.

Caroline walked across the hall into the bathroom where her toiletries were.

She closed the door and stared at her reflection.

_Keep it together Caroline. This...this is just a part of life._

Caroline could feel anger rising above her sadness as she stared at the pathetic girl she saw in the mirror.

_Keep it together? Why? Youre mother is dead. DEAD. If there was ever a time to fall apart, now is the time. I shouldn't even have to go today...I shouldn't have to see this. I don't want to see this._

Caroline couldn't suppress the growl like sound that escaped her lips as she grabbed the nearest object on the counter and threw it into the mirror, shattering it.

_That was supposed to make me feel better..._

It didn't.

Caroline turned around and slumped to the floor, her back resting on the bottom of the counter.

A soft tap came from outside the door.

"Caroline?" Damon's voice surprised her, she expected Stefan to come rushing. Which would have annoyed her, she didn't want him to see her like this.

Caroline managed to get out a soft, "yeah" and Damon opened the door.

He took in the image of Caroline sitting on the floor of the bathroom, surrounded by shards of glass.

His face was full of concern.

Wordlessly, he stepped towards her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about your mirror." Caroline stared down at the piece of mirror she held in her hands.

"Eh- I've never really like what I saw in it anyway." Damon half smiled. He waited for Caroline to speak.

"I'm not going." Caroline whispered.

Damon picked up another piece of glass and ran his fingers along its edges.

"I skipped my moms funeral." He spoke slowly, thoughtfully. "She had been cremated so there was no body to see and I wouldn't accept that she was really...gone." Damon stared into the wall of the bathroom, seeing something or someone that wasn't there.

Caroline stayed silent, even when the mirror's edge cut her finger and blood pooled for a moment before clotting and healing seconds later.

"If I could go back..."Damon paused and looked down at his hands. "I'd go. I'd say goodbye properly. Its what she would have wanted." A soft smile rose to his lips as a single tear left his eye. "Its what Liz would want, for you to say goodbye, let go."

_Let go? I cant...possibly...Im not ready._

"I'm not ready to let go." She said quietly, tears trickling down her face.

"Well don't start there." Damon looked into her eyes. "Start with turning on the faucet." He looked up at the shower.

Caroline appreciated the sentiment, one step at a time.

_That's right Caroline, one step at a time. First step: Shower._

She smiled at Damon softly, "Thanks."

He rose then and put his hand out to help Caroline up. "Don't tell Stefan I cried," A teasing smirk lingering on his face, "I'll _never_ live it down."

Caroline chuckled softly and nodded. She knew Stefan would never make fun of Damon for showing emotion, but she also knew Damon would always try to overcome a nice moment with humor.

Damon winked at her as he left the bathroom.

Stefan was headed towards him.

"Whats going on? Is she okay?" His face was contorted in confusion and concern.

"Just a little dead mom anger. She broke the mirror. I talked her down. All is well, brother." Damon put his hand on his brothers shoulder as he passed him and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Stefan took a moment to take in what Damon had just said.

He was grateful to him for being there for Caroline when he couldn't. He also knew that Damon could offer support, just as he could, since they both lost their mother.

He debated knocking on the door to the bathroom to check on her, but he heard Caroline turn on the faucet.

He physically shook his head to get himself to stop thinking about what Caroline would look like right now, water streaming down her body...

_Now is definitely not the time Stefan._

He walked back to his room where he would shower and get ready for the funeral.

Stefan thought over all the ways he could make today easier on Caroline but knew there wasn't much he could do outside of what he was already doing. The only way to get through it, is to get through it.

Caroline came in to his room while he was straightening his tie. She was wearing a simple black dress that flattered her figure. Her hair was still wet and her face showed no signs of makeup.

Stefan thought how strange it was for him to be admiring her appearance when she was wearing the dress she would bury her mother in. But he couldn't help it, she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Can you help me?" Caroline's voice was quiet and lacked emotion. "The zipper is stuck."

Stefan felt a lump in his throat as he walked over to her. She turned around, exposing her unzipped dress.

She wore a lacy black bra that made Stefan slam his eyelids closed.

He really didn't want to be lusting after her right now.

He carefully freed the zipper from the side of the dress and zipped her up.

She thanked him and walked back across the hall to the bathroom. He heard a blow dryer start up moments later.

Stefan went downstairs to grab a blood bag and brew some of Caroline's favorite tea.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out.

Matt.

Matt wouldn't call Stefan unless there was problem.

"Yeah- what is it?" Stefan's voice was terse.

Stefan could hear Matt struggling.

"Its Enzo. I think you should get over here. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan knew he couldn't ignore Matt's call. He also knew Enzo had been planning something for awhile now and if he involved Matt, things could get a lot worse, very quickly.

He went back upstairs to bring Caroline her tea. She was in his bathroom putting on her makeup.

"Sorry, the mirror...I couldn't use that one." She took the cup from him, giving him a small smile. She went back to powdering her face.

"Its no problem." Stefan said softly. "Listen, I've got to check on a few things. Ill be back soon. Damon and Elena are here...will you be okay for a little while?"

Caroline looked at him, putting her makeup down on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Stefan couldn't hide anything from her, his expression told her everything she needed to know.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm taking care of it." Stefan didn't want to lie.

Caroline knew that if Stefan didn't tell her there was a good reason, she trusted his judgment.

"Okay. Be careful." She gave him a weak smile.

Stefan couldn't resist the urge to bring her into his arms.

He hugged her softly, bringing his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He stepped back and smiled. He left one hand on her arm while he bent towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Caroline felt like she could melt into the floor.

She smiled up at him, fighting the tears of her conflicting emotions.

"Ill be back soon." He smiled at her for another moment, then reluctantly turned away and walked out of the room.

Caroline finished getting ready and headed down the stairs.

Elena and Damon were talking quietly, but she could hear them.

"I don't think she is handling this very well." Elena's voice hesitant and hushed.

"What do you expect? How did you handle it?" Damon challenged her.

"Good point... you don't think she'd..." Elena let her voice trail off.

"No, not Caroline. Not for a second would I think that."

Damon's faith in her gave Caroline the confidence to enter the room.

"I'm ready."

Elena turned to her, looking guilty. She knew Caroline had heard what they were talking about.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"He had to go out for a bit, he said he would be back soon." Caroline crossed the room to the bottle of bourbon on the table.

"Well, he better get here soon. We will have to leave to set up the church." Elena absently riffled through the box of pictures and personal items they had all collected to bury Liz with.

Caroline just stared out the large window framing the side of the Salvatore boarding house. She watched Elena prepare a few things for the service. She watched Damon read and reread the eulogy he prepared. She saw him frown multiple times and wondered what bothered him so much.

Caroline stayed silent. She drank. She breathed in and out. She waited for the minutes to pass.

Eventually she heard Elena calling her name.

"Caroline- its time to go." Elena was holding a box and standing by the door with her coat on.

Caroline stood up. "Okay." she said quietly. She held in the overwhelming despair washing over her in that moment. The moment she began walking towards her mothers funeral.

She put her glass down and walked towards the door.

"Caroline- your coat?" Elena asked softly.

"Oh- yeah." Caroline turned slowly to the coat rack and picked hers up and put it on.

Elena gave her a sympathetic look and put the box down on the floor.

"You can do this. I know its hard, its impossible, but you can do this Caroline. I promise." Elena spoke strongly, encouraging her.

"It's just..."Caroline couldn't hold back anymore, "It just hurts so bad." Caroline crumpled into Elena's arms.

"I know, I know." Elena rubbed Caroline's back and tried her best to soothe her friend.

Being in Elena's arms only made Caroline feel worse.

_What am I doing? I cant rely on Elena to make me feel better! Not after what I did...I betrayed our friendship. I cant forget that. _

_I kissed Stefan._

Caroline pulled away. "I'm sorry- you're right. I can do this. Let's go." Caroline wiped away her tears and watched Elena give her a smile, pick the box up, and head out the door.

_I cant go to my mothers funeral feeling guilty. I have to tell her._

Caroline followed Elena outside.

Suddenly the words were like hot acid in her mouth, she had to get them out.

"I kissed Stefan!" she practically yelled at her unsuspecting friend.

Caroline's confession surprised Elena and she whipped around to look back at her friend.

"You kissed Stefan?" Caroline looked for signs of anger but all she could see was surprise.

"Well actually, he kissed me. But I let him, I kissed him back."

Elena just looked at her friend. She had known how Caroline felt about Stefan, but she wasn't sure how Stefan felt. Now she did. And she was okay with it. It was strange, her friend dating her ex, but who was she to judge? She knew she broke some serious codes when she left Stefan for Damon. She just wanted them to be happy.

"Caroline, I'm happy for you. Stefan is lucky to have someone like you in his life." Elena's voice was genuine.

Caroline frowned slightly, "Well, I don't actually know what's going on...you know we haven't really talked about it...but I just wanted you to know."

Elena smiled, "Thank you for telling me. Its okay though, I promise."

Caroline let herself smile back at Elena.

"We really need to go now though." Elena led them to the car where Damon was waiting patiently.

Caroline had no doubt he had heard the whole conversation and she worried he would tease her when she got into the car.

He didn't. No one spoke at all.

When they got to the church, Caroline's eyes instinctually searched for Stefan.

She was so absorbed with looking for him she wasn't prepared when her eyes landed on the coffin at the front of the church.

A quiet sob escaped her and she felt her legs give out. Before she fell, strong hands were behind her, holding her steady.

She knew it was Stefan without turning around. His scent surrounded her, protecting her from the pain that threatened to consume her.

"Lets go sit down." He led her to the front pew. He motioned for Elena to come sit with her. "I need to go find Damon, just sit here, and try to relax."

_I love you._

The words were right at the front of his mind. He had to bite his tongue to keep them from slipping out.

Caroline nodded her head and looked down at her hands, not wanting to see her mother's coffin again.

Elena sat down and pulled Caroline's hand into hers.

Stefan looked back to find Caroline resting her head on Elena's shoulders.

He hadn't thought about the possible ramifications of their kiss for Elena and Caroline's relationship.

_Will she be upset? Will she be happy for her? For us? _

_Us._

Stefan let his mind explore that word more thoroughly while he went into one of the church offices hearing Damon's voice.

He had planned to tell Damon how Enzo had Matt following his orders, manipulating himself into the life of Sarah, their ancestor. He didn't know how to tell Damon about Sarah, but he knew it was time. He was able to get Enzo to leave Matt alone, for the day at least, with a quick snap to the neck. He had thought about just ending him right then, but didn't know how Damon would feel about that. He started rehearsing what he would say to him when he heard the frustration in Damon's voice outside the office door.

He walked in just as Damon was cursing.

"Stefan- I cant do this. I cant say these things." Stefan furrowed his brow at his brother.

"You wrote it Damon...you can't read your own words?"

"No. I mean Yes I wrote it, but I cant be this person. I'm not this person. Liz and Caroline deserve a nice person to speak today. I'm not a nice person Stefan." Damon's voice was harsh, his tongue cut into his own words.

"Damon, listen. Liz asked you to do it for a reason. Which means you are the only person who can do this today, and do it right. Do you really feel whatever it is that you wrote?"

Damon looked down at his notes. "Yes. I do."

"Then its real. You may not realize it but I do, and so does Elena. You are the person who wrote this speech. You've changed. You aren't the same monster who showed up to mystic falls three years ago. You're a good man Damon. Don't be afraid of that." Stefan spoke which such sincerity, Damon smiled at him.

"You're good." He turned to the mirror behind him, straightening his tie. "No wonder Caroline kissed you, I'd do it too if it weren't you know...incestuous." Damon's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed to himself.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up.

"Actually," Stefan said hesitantly, unsure of where this conversation was going. " I kissed her."

"And...?" Damon turned to him, looking his brother in the eyes.

"And what?" Stefan played dumb, he knew what his brother was searching for but wasn't sure he wanted to let him in. He wasn't sure Damon was the right person to talk to about what he was feeling right now.

Stefan hesitated another moment but ultimately decided Damon was all he had, and he needed to talk to someone.

"Fine. It was amazing. It was perfect. It was everything I've ever wanted." Stefan's words were sweet but his tone was harsher, almost angry. "And that is why it is absolutely terrifying."

"I thought Elena was the one. I thought she was the only person in the world I could ever love like that." Stefan looked down into the floor, hands in his pocket. "I really believed that I had to spend eternity being in love with a girl who is in love with my brother. And now..."

Damon took in a deep breath, he waited for Stefan to continue. He was unsure of what his brother was going to say and worried it would be something he didn't want to hear.

"I dont know...now..." Stefan looked around the room, searching for an answer on the walls. "Caroline and I- it was so slow with us." He paused for a long moment. "And then one day... I loved her." Stefan's words were softer now, "I love her."

Damon smiled and exhaled, he tried to stifle his relief.

"But I loved Elena too. and look how that turned out." Stefan's tone was tense again.

Damon took a step towards his brother.

"Stefan you cant be afraid to move on. You did love Elena, yes. But not all love is true love, brother. Elena...She's not the one. Everything that happened, it wouldn't have happened if she was." Damon tried to glide past the fact that _what happened_ was him. "But Caroline, when you're with her, I see the way she affects you. You're the best version of yourself when you're with her. Stefan, for my money, _she's the one_."

Stefan let himself smile slightly at his brother. He smiled because he knew Damon was right.


	5. Chapter 5- Final

The service was beautiful.

Caroline sang a song as a tribute to her mother, something only Stefan knew she planned to do. He watched her sing and felt tears roll from him eyes.

When it was time for Damon to deliver the eulogy. He hesitated before standing. He could feel that part of him that wanted to say, "screw this" and leave; but he pushed it back down.

Standing at the podium he looked around at the people staring back at him.

_ Everyone here loved this woman._

He looked over at Liz' body before he began.

"When I came here- to Mystic Falls, I was the worst version of myself. Some may have even gone so far as to call me a _monster_." A shadow of a smile played on his lips. "But the very first friend I made, the very first person to give me a chance, was Liz. She saw something in me, that I had forgotten I had. She saw the man beneath the monster. Sure, I wasn't exactly honest with her at first, but even after she knew me...I mean really knew me...she accepted me. Her acceptance pushed me to continue to be the man I still struggle to be everyday."

Damon paused and looked down at Elena, she gave him a soft smile.

"Liz...you know Liz, she protected this town. She protected you from things...things you never even knew about. That was her, she was here for you. She was here for her daughter. Her daughter Caroline, the last person she spoke of."

He looked over at Caroline, to see tears streaming down her face.

"One of the last things Liz Forbes said was how extraordinary you were, Caroline. How incredibly proud of you she was. She didn't get a chance to tell you, but I think it says a lot about who Liz was. Her last thoughts on this earth, were for someone else."

Damon looked down at his hands. He struggled with what came next.

"When Liz asked me to do this, my instinct was to run." Damon paused, looking out at the people in the pews, then to his brother. "There are better people to speak about what an amazing woman Elizabeth Forbes was. But she chose me, a man she called her best friend. I don't know when she began to see me that way, but i know i didn't deserve it. I don't deserve to stand up here and tell all of you how the world is darker without Liz Forbes in it. I don't deserve to cry for my dead friend. But Liz, she gave me this. She gave me this chance, because that's who she was. She was an incredible person, and I'm so grateful to have known her."

Damon sighed and looked over to Liz' body again. He closed his eyes softly and let a tear fall down his face.

When the service was over, Caroline stayed seated in the pew. Her friends all got up, knowing they each had a job to get the wake going.

Stefan stayed seated with Caroline. Matt had sat between them during the service but he didn't close the distance on the pew. He let Caroline have her space.

She sat there, staring up at the coffin that held her mother. The one person in the world who loved her unconditionally.

She had cried during the service. There was barely a moment she didn't cry. But now her tears were gone. It was time to let go. It was time to say goodbye.

Caroline stood up and walked over to her mother. She looked over her face and thought over her favorite memories of the two of them.

She leaned over and whispered, "I love you mom."

Stefan stood up then, walking over to her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. He waited for her to speak.

Caroline sighed sadly and turned around walking a few feet away from her mother before stopping.

Saying goodbye to her mother, finally letting go, gave her the strength to say what she needed to say to Stefan.

"We kissed. You and I." Caroline paused and turned around to face him. "Its something that would have normally monopolized every spare moment in my head under different circumstances. I think we both know how I feel about you. And you, being here for me, its something I will always treasure. But if what you feel...for me...was brought on by my need for you..." She trailed off, unsure of how she would finish that sentence.

She knew that she didn't want him to love her because she wanted him to. Caroline wanted Stefan to love her, for her. Because he cant help it, not because of some twisted hero complex.

Stefan walked closer to her, taking her hand. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her how when he sees her in the morning his entire day is brighter. How when she smiles at him he feels the weight of his own darkness lift. He wanted to tell her that kissing her was the closest he had ever come to pure ecstasy. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

But he knew that now, just feet away from her mother's body, wasn't were he wanted to declare his love to her.

"Caroline, you have been through so much today. Maybe we should talk about this later." He knew as soon as he finished speaking it was the wrong thing to say.

_Now she will think she was right, that I don't really want to be with her._

Her face frowned and looked down at the floor.

Stefan took his hand and lifted her chin gently.

"What I _mean_, is that I don't want this moment , saying goodbye to your mother, to be about us." He added softly, "But as far as my feelings for you...you have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her as her own mouth curled into a soft grin.

Stefan pulled Caroline to him, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him and sank into his arms.

/

The following weeks were a combination of normalcy and sudden, agonizing sadness.

Bonnie had returned and Caroline celebrated as hard as everyone else. She had gotten to know Sarah Salvatore and really enjoyed the friendship they had started to form.

Damon had saved Enzo from Stefan after a major blow out. Damon then told Enzo to leave and that if he came back, he wouldn't stop his brother from killing him next time.

A lot had happened and Caroline was healing, slowly for sure, but she was moving on.

She and Stefan had settled into a comfortable relationship, full of long talks, cuddles, and sleeping together every night. They acted like they were together, only they hadn't really talked about their status, and they hadn't gotten physical with each other since their kiss on the porch of Caroline's family cabin.

Stefan was afraid to push, he wanted to make sure Caroline was ready for the next step. He knew that once they went there, he wouldn't want to go back, so he had to be sure she was ready.

Caroline was ready. She was only terrified that Stefan was holding back because he wasn't sure if he was ready, and she didn't want to push him into a relationship he didn't really want. So she just held onto every moment that she could.

But one evening, sitting curled up on the couch in front of the fire at the Salvatore house, they found themselves kissing.

Caroline was laying against Stefan, her head resting on his chest. She remembered laying just like this, right after her mom had died, and how much comfort she had found in his arms. She smiled and looked up at him.

Stefan had been reading Jane Eyre to her, and he paused when he felt her move.

The sadness he so often found in her eyes was gone, the light that had held his heart for so long had returned.

He smiled back at her.

They laid there, looking at one another, not speaking.

_The way he looks at me..._

Without overthinking it, Caroline pushed herself up enough so that her face could meet his. She kept her eyes on his and softly brushed her lips against his.

Caroline pulled back just enough to let him stop the kiss, if he wanted to. But he didn't.

Instead, Stefan brought his lips back to hers, very slowly. He kissed her softly but Caroline could feel the building passion behind his lips.

She parted her lips welcoming Stefan's tongue as their kiss grew deeper. Stefan dropped the book to the floor and pulled Caroline on top of him so he could put his arms around her.

Caroline pulled back slowly and sat up to looked down at Stefan.

She wanted nothing more than to be as close as she possibly could to him. But first, she needed to hear him say it. She needed to hear the words she so desperately wanted to be true.

"Stefan- I.. want this. I want..you. But.." She looked down at the man staring so deeply into her eyes and she summoned the courage to continue. "I need to know how you feel."

Stefan smiled. "I thought I had made that fairly obvious." His mouth curling up into a sexy grin.

He teased because he was scared. This was the moment. The moment he had been waiting for. It was finally the right time to tell her how much he loved her and he was terrified.

Caroline gave him an annoyed look and stared back at him. Staying silent, she coaxed him to admit his feelings.

Stefan took a deep breath and swallowed. He sat up, still keeping Caroline on his lap.

"Caroline, I've been waiting for the right time. I didn't want to push...I wanted you to be ready." he paused and looked past her at the fire. "Because what I'm about to say...it cant be unsaid." He looked back to her, looking for a sign that he should continue.

Caroline nodded softly, turning her eyebrows up slightly.

"I think you know I love you. I've loved you as my friend for a very long time now. I love you for the beautiful person you are, for the fighter in your heart, for the optimism that pours out of you."

Stefan paused, swallowing hard before continuing. "I knew I was_ in love_ with you, the moment we kissed. I loved the way you made me smile, the way my heart pounded at the sound of your name, the way you calmed my soul. You, Caroline... you are the _only_ one I could ever imagine myself spending eternity with. If you'll have me, I promise... I'll never let you go." Stefan's voice was as soft as a whisper.

Caroline felt tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to speak but couldn't find the right thing to say. Finally she decided to just say what she has always wanted to say to say to him.

"Stefan, you are the best person I have ever known." Caroline took Stefan's face into her hands. "You think your darkness is something to be ashamed of, but it makes you who you are. That darkness is just a reminder of the choice you make everyday. The choice you make to be good, to be the amazing person who cares so much for people." She smiled at him and continued.

"I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Every piece of me loves you, and I would gladly spend the rest of my eternal life showing you."

Stefan's smile shined up at her and she stoked his cheek tenderly. She brought her lips to his and electricity shot through both of their bodies.

They kissed slowly and passionately. They weren't just expressing their desire for each other. They were showing each other how in love they were.

Stefan lifted Caroline from the couch, still kissing her. He walked them slowly to his bedroom.

They undressed each other tenderly, never breaking eye contact. Stefan brought Caroline to his bed and laid her down, gently.

There was no need to rush this moment.

They had eternity together.

~The End~


End file.
